Booster Sets
"Booster Sets" (ブースターパック Būsutāpakku, "Booster Pack") are packs of cards that are used to build or edit decks. Each pack contains 5 of over 105 different cards, while a display box contains 30 packs. Unlike Trial Decks, the cards contained in boosters are random and from several different Worlds. The ratio of rarity is divided into BR/RRR/RR/R/U/C, in addition to this, 12 of them are also SP. The Buddy Rare (BR) is a unique card that also will come in the next set. The ratio of rarity in a display box is 2 RRRs, 6 RRs and 22 Rs. If a SP card appears, it replaces 1 of the RRRs in the Japanese version instead, however it replaces 1 of the RRs in the English version instead. As of BT03, the rarity ratio was changed to 3 RRRs, 5 Rs, and 22 Rs. In a case of 16 boxes, there are 4 SPs and 1 BR. As of BT03, parallel foil versions of R or lower cards were added. These are randomly distributed in packs, and the ratio in a display box is 1 parallel foil R, 2 parallel foil Us, and 3 parallel foil Cs. ---- As of April 3, 2015, this series is replaced by the "H (Hundred) Booster Set" series in the Japanese format, and as of May 1 in the English format. Both of them add Secret Packs, a special rare pack that replaces 3 normal packs in a case of 16 boxes. SPs were changed to always have alternate art, but the number per set was reduced to 3 or 4. SPs are also now only 2 per case. ---- As of April 15, 2016, this series is replaced by the "D Booster Set" series in the English format. Gallery BT01 Logo.png|BT01: Dragon Chief BT02 Logo.png|BT02: Cyber Ninja Squad BT03 Logo.png|BT03: Drum's Adventures BT04 Logo.png|BT04: Darkness Fable BT05 Logo.png|BT05: Break to the Future H-BT01 Logo.png|H-BT01: Neo Enforcer ver.E H-BT01: Giga Future H-BT02 Logo.png|H-BT02: Galaxy Burst H-BT03 Logo.png|H-BT03: Assault of the Omni Lords H-BT04 Logo.png|H-BT04: Mikado Evolution D-BT01 Logo.png|D-BT01: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! D-BT02 Logo.png|D-BT02: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! D-BT03 Logo.png|D-BT03: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! D-BT04 Logo.png|D-BT04: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! X-BT01.png|X-BT01: The Dark Lord's Rebirth X-BT02 logo.png|X-BT02: Chaos Control Crisis X-BT03 logo.png|X-BT03: Overturn! Thunder Empire! X-BT04 logo.png|X-BT04: Rainbow Striker X2-BT01 ENG logo final.png|X2-BT01: Buddy Legends S-BT01 logo.png|S-BT01: Gargantua Awakened S-BT02 logo.png|S-BT02: Dimension Destroyer S-BT03 logo.png|S-BT03: True Awakening of Deities S-BT04 logo.png|S-BT04: Drago Knight S-BT05 logo.png|S-BT05: War of Dragods S-BT06 logo.png|S-BT06: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon S-BT07 logo.png|S-BT07: Perfected Time Ruler Advertisements BF BT01.jpg|BT01's English advertisement BF-BT01.jpg|BT01's Japanese advertisement BFK-BT01.png|BT02's Korean advertisement BT01-Poster.jpg|BT01's Japanese poster BT01-ENPoster.png|BT01's English advertisement BFE-BT02.png|BT02's English advertisement BF-BT02.png|BT02's Japanese advertisement BT02-Poster.png|BT02's Japanese poster BFE-BT03.png|BT03's English advertisement BF-BT03.png|BT03's Japanese advertisement BT03-Poster.png|BT03's Japanese poster BFE-BT04.png|BT04's English advertisement BFE-BT04SP.png|BT04's English Sneak Preview advertisement BF-BT04.png|BT04's Japanese advertisement BT04-ENPoster.png|BT04's English poster BT04-Poster.png|BT04's Japanese poster BFE-BT05.png|BT05's English advertisement BFE-BT05SP.png|BT05's English Sneak Preview advertisement BF-BT05.png|BT05's Japanese advertisement BF-H-BT01.png|H-BT01's Japanese advertisement BFE-H-BT01.png|H-BT01's English advertisement BFE-H-BT01SP.png|H-BT01's English Sneak Preview advertisement H-BT01-ENPoster.png|H-BT01's English advertisement BFE-H-BT02.png|H-BT02's English advertisement BFE-H-BT02SP.png|H-BT02's English Sneak Preview advertisement BF-H-BT02.png|H-BT02's Japanese advertisement H-BT02-Poster2.png|H-BT02's Japanese poster H-BT02-Poster3.png|H-BT02's Japanese poster H-TD01BT02-Poster.png|H-TD01/H-BT02's Japanese poster BFE-H-BT03.png|H-BT03's English advertisement BF-H-BT03.png|H-BT03's Japanese advertisement H-BT03-Poster.png|H-BT03's Japanese poster H-BT03-ENPoster.png|H-BT03's English poster BF-H-BT04.png|H-BT04's Japanese advertisement BFE-H-BT04.png|H-BT04's English advertisement H-BT04-ENPoster.png|H-BT04's English poster BF-D-BT01.png|D-BT01's Japanese advertisement BFE-D-BT01.png|D-BT01's English advertisement BF-D-BT02.png|D-BT02's Japanese advertisement BFE-D-BT02.png|D-BT02`s English advertisement BFE-D-BT03.png|D-BT03`s English advertisement BF-D-BT03.png|D-BT03's Japanese advertisement BF-D-BT04.png|D-BT04's Japanese advertisement BFE-D-BT04.png|D-BT04`s English advertisement BF-X-BT01.png|X-BT01's Japanese advertisement BF-X-BT02.png|X-BT02's Japanese advertisement BF-X-BT03.png|X-BT03's Japanese advertisement BF-X-BT04.png|X-BT04's Japanese advertisement BF-X2-BT01.png|X2-BT01's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT01.png|S-BT01's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT02.png|S-BT02's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT03.png|S-BT03's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT04.png|S-BT04's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT05.png|S-BT05's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT06.png|S-BT06's Japanese advertisement BF-S-BT07.png|S-BT07's Japanese advertisement S-CG.png|S-CG's English advertisement Category:Booster Set Category:Product